


Hazards of Kissing

by Vanfu



Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Reid has a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazards of Kissing

John and Tonto had come across a small oasis. After the horses had their drinks of water and canteens were refilled, both washed off the sweat and grime from their faces and necks.

Tonto had decided it was time for a fresh coat of paint. He scrubbed off what he could of the old. Two small jars sat next to the native. One jar hold paint made from white riverbed clay and the other crushed charred wood mixed with black clay.

Even though on occasions they both helped each other shave, Tonto would not allow John to help with his face paint. It was a sight to see. The native could coat his face perfectly, barely looking at his reflection in the water. John was a bit envies of Tonto's mask. While the native's made him look like a true warrior, his own gave him the look of a common criminal.

Tonto looked over at this partner after he was finished. The ranger had a far off look in his eyes. Tonto edged closer to him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Huh?" John wondered when the man had moved closer. "Just thinking."

Tonto placed a hand on the ranger's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. It started with sweet pecks turning into bruising of lips. Tonto caught John's bottom lip and gave it a light suck. The ranger let out a soft whine. Tonto grinned wildly at the noise and sought to hear more.

A gunshot rang through the air followed by two more.

John was on his feet in a second already rushing to Silver's side.

"Let's go, big fellow!" He quickly mounted.

Tonto was seconds behind on Scout. The team race towards the sound of gunfire.

Two men had just robbed a carriage. The old man that had been driving it lay on the ground. Tonto dismounted to check him.

"I was delivering a payroll when those men attacked me," said the man wearily.

"It seems just a bump to the head. Go after them, kemosabe. I will handle him and soon follow."

The ranger nodded bolting after the robbers. It did not take long for the criminals to notice they were being followed. The slower one drawing his gun began to fire. John draw this own and shot the weapon from robber's hand. He blinked, amazed that his trick to disarmed actually worked.

The ranger holstered his gun and grabbed his lasso. He whipped the rope above his head before throwing. He caught the man around the middle trapping his arms to his side. John pulled on the rope and the man fell off his horse.

The second robber decided to dismount and try to make a run for it. He ran towards a large bolder hoping to use as cover before firing at the masked man. John however was hot on his heels. He tracked him to the ground. Both throw some hard hits but the masked man won in the end.

"You, sir, are under-arrest. I will escort you, with your partner in crime, to nearest law enforcement and see to it you both pay what you've done today. Understand?" John said as he tied the man's hands.

"Just one question."

"Yes?"

"What's the white paint smeared on your pretty face for?"

John didn't know what the man was talking about. He rubbed his sleeve over his mouth and sure enough there was paint.

_It must have happened when Tonto kissed me earlier. How many of them noticed?!_

The poor ranger looked like he could die from embarrassment. The outlaw had never seen a bigger blush on a man. He almost felt sorry for him.

"I have taken care of other man, kemosabe."

The native appeared behind the masked man and the outlaw slowly put the pieces together. A wicked grin appeared on his lips.

"Well ain't you the lucky man."

John's face turned even redder, his ear burning. He was biting his lip now. He quickly stood and spun on his heel. John tapped Tonto's shoulder as he walked passed, a signal to follow.

"When were you going to tell me I had paint on my face! I looked like an idiot," The ranger said after they were a few paces away.

"There's no need to impress such criminals."

"But I'm supposed to be a-a..."

Tonto placed a hand on John's shoulder. He relaxed with a weary sign.

"You are a great man. A ranger. A spirit walker. Nothing will change that."

"You're right, Tonto. Thank you," He said with a smile.

Tonto licked his thumb and began to clean the paint from John's face.

"Stop that," John laughed. But Tonto did not stop. He grabbed the ranger's chin trying to still the squirming man. John soon gave up. He smiled at the concentrated look on his friend's face.

A cat call whistle broke the moment. Both, well one of them, had forgotten about the outlaw behind them. John pulled his hat down as far as it would go. He wanted nothing more then for this day to just end already. Tonto on the other hand glared at the criminal. The poor man shivered as something eerie washed over him. Was that bird giving him the evil eye too?

John called for his horse, who happily trotted towards him. Silver took one big lick at his rider's face, wiping away the last of paint with his tongue.

"Not you too!"

John Reid really just want this day to end very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a beast to finish. Feel free to point out any errors and again honest criticism is more then welcome.


End file.
